Esa rubia
by MusaCaliope
Summary: "Y en medio de la batalla, ella apareció y me demostró que, incluso una persona de apariencia débil y frágil, podía ser más fuerte que un Kazekage…" GaaIno.


**Categoría:** One-Shot

**Pareja:** GaaIno

**Corte:** ¿Acción/Tragedia/Romance?

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Summary:** Y en medio de la batalla, ella apareció y me demostró que incluso una persona de apariencia débil y frágil, puede ser más fuerte que un Kazekage…

**

* * *

**

Esa rubia

—¡Cuidado!

Gaara dio un respingo ante el grito de alerta y logró esquivar a tiempo un par de kunais que casi se le clavan en el pecho y rostro. Cuando se volteó hacia la kunoichi que le había advertido del peligro para darle las gracias, la encontró horrorizada mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y observaba con los ojos en lágrimas a su compañero de equipo, el cual cayó al suelo con una espada clavada en el pecho. El llamado de alerta seguro había sido para él…

Y él no reaccionó a tiempo.

Por unos instantes, el joven guerrero se quedó en blanco y los segundos dejaron de correr a su alrededor mientras observaba atento la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. La de cabellos castaños lloraba desgarrada mientras se dejaba caer junto a su compañero e intentaba limpiarle la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca, llamándolo por su nombre y rogándole que se quedara con ella. De seguro, ambos eran muy buenos amigos. Quien sabe, tal vez habían crecido juntos, jugado juntos, estudiado juntos… y muchas otras cosas más. Pero ahora, él estaba tendido en el suelo con una herida mortal en el pecho… y ella no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo.

Y eso era malo. Muy malo.

En medio de una batalla, dejarse llevar por las emociones era lo peor que podía pasarle a un shinobi o una kunoichi. Y ahora entendía el porqué. Esa chica se había convertido en menos de un segundo en una presa fácil, y cualquiera podría matarla, cualquiera…

_Reacciona…_

El shinobi de la arena logró despertar de su trance y regresar al campo de batalla. Cuando miró a sus alrededores, vio como sus tropas seguían luchando con todo lo que tenían contra el enemigo, en una batalla que no parecía tener fin…

_La chica.__ Protégela…_

De pronto, un presentimiento lo obligó a darse la vuelta y observar nuevamente hacia la kunoichi. La encontró con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, totalmente distraída, y a punto de ser atacada por uno de los muertos traídos a la vida por su enemigo.

—¡Abajo! —le advirtió en el acto, pero ella no lo escuchó.

El ataque era inminente…

De pronto, el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y una ráfaga de arena rojiza salió disparada de su calabaza, impactando con fuerza contra el enemigo y disparándolo a varios metros de distancia, logrando poner fuera de peligro a la chica.

Ésta, por su parte, no pareció darse cuenta del hecho. Solo lloraba y se arañaba las ropas con desesperación.

Gaara se quedó nuevamente mirando hacia la joven sin saber qué hacer, cuando de pronto otra voz a lo lejos llamó su atención.

—¡Kazekage! ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!

En el acto, el shinobi se volteó hacia donde había escuchado el llamado. Se trataba del líder de uno de sus equipos de combate, quien junto a sus compañeros estaban luchando contra otro grupo de muertos en vida que los superaba en número.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejar a la chica sola? ¿Ir a proteger a sus hombres?

El tiempo nuevamente comenzó a correr con lentitud ante sus ojos…

De pronto, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en esa desconsolada kunoichi que nunca antes había visto en su vida, solo para encontrarse con que otro enemigo se preparaba para golpearla por la espalda con un enorme mazo. El ataque era inminente y esta vez él no iba a llegar a tiempo para salvarla.

—¡Cuida…

Gritó, pero justo antes de que terminara de decir aquella palabra de advertencia, un puño que llegó acompañado por una ráfaga rosada impactó contra el rostro del enemigo, logrando lanzarlo por los aires.

_Sakura…_

Cuando terminó su ataque, la amiga de Naruto se volteó hacia el varón y sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias por todo, Kazekage. De aquí en adelante, nosotras nos encargaremos.

_¿Nosotras?_

Antes de que terminara siquiera de formularse la pregunta, otra ráfaga pasó justo frente a sus ojos, y terminó estrellándose contra un enemigo que al parecer no había visto. Esta vez, la ráfaga tenía un intenso color dorado.

—¿¡No se supone que acabarías con ambos tu sola, frente?

—Pensé que te gustaría algo de acción, puerca.

Gaara sintió que se perdía por unos instantes en medio del griterío de ambas kunoichis. ¿Qué se suponía que estaban haciendo? ¿Pelear en plena batalla? ¿Comportarse como un par de niñas tontas en una situación así? ¿Pero que rayos...

Y por cierto, ¿Quién era esa otra chica?

—¡Kazekage-sama! — se escuchó nuevamente gritar desde lejos.

El varón volteó hacia sus hombres y dudó entre partir o quedarse a asegurarse que todo fuera bien. Sakura era buena doctora, pero mientras estuviese curando al herido, sería presa fácil. Y estaba visto que la que era compañera del herido tampoco sería de mucha ayuda. ¿Sería suficiente con la rubia para proteger a tantos?

—¿Estarán bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe por nosotras—. Contestó la Haruno—. Ino es médico al igual que yo, y aunque no lo parezca, es buena en ninjutsu y genjutsu.

—Muy chistosa, frente.

La rubia recriminó con molestia a su amiga, antes de dirigirle una mirada llena de seriedad. Algo en la expresión de su rostro no le agradaba.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó, casi sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

La de cabellos rosados levantó la mirada seria, y luego negó con la cabeza.

El shinobi acababa de fallecer.

Mientras tanto, Gaara observó la escena desde su posición ahora más preocupado que antes. La compañera de equipo del difunto se hechó a llorar desconsolada sobre su amigo, y las otras dos solo se quedaron mirándola con pena en el rostro. Y eso para él era mucho peor. Ahora no solo se trataba de un shinobi herido y una kunoichi distaída, se trataba de un muerto, tres kunoichis distraídas y en extremo peligro, y miles de ojos clavados sobre ellas.

Y solo quedaba él para cuidarlas.

Y sus tropas aún continuaban llamándolo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

De pronto, el grito de la desconsolada kunoichi interrumpió los pensamientos de todos.

—¡No! — Gritó con fuerza la castaña—. ¡Tü no puedes morirte, baka! ¡No tú!

—Yo sé que es difícil, pero…—Sakura intentó consolarla posando su mano sobre el hombro de ésta, pero la chica se sacó su mano de encima como si fuera veneno, y rápidamente le dirigió una mirada de odio y rencor.

—¿Difícil? ¿Y tú que sabes de esto?— increpó llena de furia la kunoichi— ¡Todo esto está mal! ¿¡Qué no lo ven? ¡Esta estúpida pelea y todo esta mal! ¡Denle a Akatsuki lo que quieren y que nos dejen en paz! ¡Y…

La joven estaba comenzando a divagar y a decir insensateces, cuando de pronto un puño terminó estrellándose contra su rostro.

Había sido el puño de la rubia.

—¡¿Entregarle? ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Serías capaz de entregar a Akatsuki el arma definitiva para acabar con el mundo? ¡¿Acaso sabes de lo que estas hablando?

—¿Y tú que sabes? ¡¿Acaso eres tú la que ha perdido a su amigo?

—¡He perdido mucho en esta batalla! ¡Más de lo que imaginas! ¡Pero no pienso darme por vencida con ello! —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia los de Sakura y ella miró hacia otro lado, tan dolida como ella—.Ahora dime, ¿Tú piensas darte por vencida? ¿¡Vas a permitir que tu amigo muera en vano, o qué?

La joven pareció reaccionar ante los gritos de la rubia.

—Yo… él…— miró a su compañero y detuvo sus lágrimas.

—¿Apuesto a que se avergonzaría viendote así, o no?

La desconocida sonrió débilmente.

—Me diría que soy una idiota por llorar en plena batalla.

—Entonces párate y límpiate esas putas lágrimas, y sal a pelear como la kunoichi que eres.

Esta hizo lo que Ino le había mencionado.

Al estar paradas, tanto Ino como Sakura se sorprendieron al ver que la que segundos atrás lloraba desconsolada, era una mujer que les llevaba una buena distancia en altura y que poseía una complexión física que muchos hombres envidiarían.

—Gracias— fue lo último que les dijo, antes de partir.

Cuando se fue, Sakura se acercó a Ino y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Bien hecho, cerda.

Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras más, ambas kunoichis se despidieron y se retiraron.

Gaara se quedó mirando a las chicas partir mientras una serie de pensamientos envolvían su mente. Esa rubia a la que Sakura llamaba "cerda" lo había dejado sorprendido. Él jamás hubiera podido manejar una situación como ésa. Una cosa era hablar ante un grupo humano y darles el valor que necesitaban, y otra era lidiar con la una persona en particular, saber comprender su dolor y poder conectarse a ella, y realmente "salvarle la vida". Y él no tenía experiencia en ello. En realidad, él solo no lo hubiese logrado… como ella.

Y pensar que una niña de apariencia débil a la que había subestimado inicialmente, le acababa de demostrar que podía ser incluso superior a él, a un Kazekage.

—¡Kazekage-sama!

Sus hombres volvieron a llamarlo.

—¡Ayá voy! — dijo en un grito, antes de acudir al llamado.

Sin embargo, aún su mente continuaba en la escena que había visto segundos atrás.

De seguro, iba a ser interesante conocer luego a esa extraña chica….

**

* * *

**

Comentario:

Hola a todos. He decidido experimentar un poco con este pequeño corto, con una temática que me gusta, pero que nunca antes había tocado. Lamento si no es del agrado de todos, o si no es algo que esperarían de mí.

Quiero aprovechar la oportuniodad para felicitar nuevamente a todas las chicas q participaron en el concurso de fics de hace unos días, y para saludar a la ganadora LoveUchihaLawliet. Les dejo el link para pasen a leer su fic:

h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net /s/6363087/1/

Saludos a todos.


End file.
